The lord of the rings: The third age
by Ranger24
Summary: Set to Airnaruto's parody and a parody of the hit RPG. While the fellowship quests for the mountain of fire another battles its way across the land trying to turn the tied.
1. Chapter 1: Hands of Disney

**Ranger24: Hey this is the start of my newest parody of the Lord of the rings RPG The lord of the rings the third age. This is set to Airnaruto's parody since that's the only finished one. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Hands of Disney.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The road was silent save for the sound of the clatter of hooves against the dirt track. A lone tired old horse bore a lone rider. The rider had black hair and wore a black coat over which were battered old pieces of armor. He glanced about cautiously at the forest around him. It was dark and over grown. In places it appeared as though the road he was taking hadn't been used in years.

He was David Warrior of Gondor, the southern kingdom. His current journey was to find his friend and the heir of the steward Fugaku, Sasuke Uchiha. He shivered from a sudden chill… or was it… dread? He glanced up ahead of him, he was now approaching a narrow bridge.

Suddenly three black figures swept onto the road! David's horse reared up in fright and David was thrown from his horse! David hit the ground and scrambled to his feet as his horse bolted! He turned to face the black figure's drawing a battered old sword. The three figures turned to face him drawing swords.

"This is not your time…" One of them hissed. David scowled screwing himself against the fear these creatures gave him.

"Stand aside. You're in my way." He demanded of them. They hissed as if in amusement and moved closer to attack him. David raised his sword into a better grip!

"If you don't stand aside I'll make you!" Then he swung at the first one but David's stroke did nothing but tatter its robe. It hissed at him then stabbed him! David gave a gasp of pain as the blade pierced the weakened armored plates and he felt the sword slip between his ribs before it was withdrawn. David fell to the ground his left hand over his wound and his right holding his sword in as best of a defensive posture he could. The one that had stabbed him moved in for the killing stroke!

Suddenly there was the clang of steel on steel! A young woman as it appeared with brown hair and brown eyes wearing a scarlet tunic blocked the figures sword with a strange blade attached to her arm. She threw the stroke back and the black robed figure hissed and drew back.

"Stand aside She-disney." Hissed one of the figure's.

"Back to the shadows with you all!" She shouted before setting a small playing card on the blade! Instantly a great wave arose and swept aside the Black robed figures! They screeched and cried out as they were swept away by the waves force. The woman removed the card and knelt down beside David who was feeling a little dizzy.

"What grace has been given to me, let it pass to him, let him be spared." She said in a commanding tone. Light glowed in her hand and there was a hiss as David's wound closed. It still hurt like hell but it wasn't bleeding. He groaned and pushed himself of the ground. He then realized his rescuer was a Disney! Technically it was his first time seeing one.

"Umm… Thanks…." He said using his sword to help himself stand. He was a bit wobbly but he could move. "Who are you?" He asked but the Disney shook her head.

"There's no time, we have to get to safety and heal your wounds." She said turning to the road.

David frowned. "Didn't you just do that?"

"No I only closed it up so you wouldn't lose anymore blood or die of any possible poison's on the blade." She explained.

"Oh," David said a little taken a back by how odd the whole mess seemed.

"Well come on," she said motioning to the road. "You want to die in the woods at the hands of prowling huntsclan be my guest."

David sighed and hobbled on after her as she made her way down the path. It was eerily silent and David felt uneasy.

"So," he finally ventured to say. "Where are we going?"

"A store house," she replied without turning to face him.

David side and pulled her around.

"I'm looking for Sasuke Uchiha of Gondor, have you seen him?" He demanded. She returned his gaze impassive.

"No," she turned back to the road ahead, "but I do see a lot of huntsclan ahead."

Taking this warning to heart David drew out his sword. They made their way along the path for about twenty more feet before there came a rustle in the bushes. Before either of them could do anything a huntsclan warrior bearing sword and shield leapt out of the tree's at them! It took a swing at the Disney but before the stroke fell David's sword pierced through its chest! The huntsclan warrior gave a gurgle before he fell dead.

"One for me," David said with a smile. The Disney rolled her eyes.

"You do realize he was most likely a scout for a larger group or a patrol."

David was silent for a second before he muttered a curse. His kill seemed rather lacking luster right now. They continued down the path being as silent as they could. However when they reached a fork in the road a pair of Huntsclan warrior's leapt out at them weapons ready!

The Disney swept forward and with a swipe of her blade cut the throat of one of the huntsmen. The other swung at David who parried the blow before landing a fatal hit across his enemies' spine. The fight was over quickly but David's heart pounded in his chest. The Disney kicked the body of one of their fallen foes.

"Defiantly a patrol," she muttered. Then she began down one of the paths faster than ever. "Come on we need to hurry!"

David sighed and put on a burst of speed trying to keep up with the Disney. It was difficult but he was able to keep up with her. They soon arrived outside a small one story building with windows on either side of the door. The Disney went to the door and cracked it open. She glanced inside before nodding to him and they swept inside.

To David's surprise the building had a small stove, a couple of chairs, and numerous chests and pots. Some of the pots had weapons stored in them. On one wall was a black shield.

"Wow you Disney sure know how to stock a storage area." He said gazing about. The Disney smiled at him before sitting down on a stool.

"Long have we had such refuges built in case we should ever be in great danger." She said.

David figured he might as well start introduction's.

"I'm David, captain of the citadel guard." He said some what proud of the title.

"I am Tea servant of the lady of the wood." She replied.

Then she popped open a chest with her foot revealing to large packs.

"Fill 'em up, we might not find more supplies as we go and we might. Best to get as much as we can now." Tea said. David nodded and began loading up the packs with basic supplies. He then sized up several swords in the pots and took one with him. They were about to leave when David grabbed the shield and strapped it to his arm. He had a bad feeling he'd need it.

* * *

**Ranger24: What'd you think? Read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2: The betrayl of Darkstar

**Ranger24: Okay here's the new chapter. Also I have a note for Airnaruto and those who have played The lord of the rings: The Third age.**

**First is that this is a parody which mean's I as the author can have a little fun with the story also, even though I was in Airrnaruto's story in a decent role there were several error's with the contiuity. However I think Airnaruto brushed over those to keep from making anyone angry. The character I originally played was Hama the door ward of Theoden, who is killed in the movie by a warg, and in the book is killed at helmsdeep. No offense man but being a ranger with sometimes questionable sanity is my role.**

**Second is something that kinda bugged me about the game. There was no hobbit character. In mine there is. He wil be shown soon enough.**

* * *

Chapter 2: The betrayl of Darkstar.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

As David and Tea stepped out of the back end of the store house their came a great squawking and fluttering as dozens of black crows.

"Crebian spies!" Tea shouted!

The Crebian began flying along the path following it to the letter. David frowned.

"Okay I don't know much about birds but is it just me or is that not normal?"

Tea scowled.

"The power that guides them is that of isengard, Drake Darkstar has betrayed us!"

The brids rounded a bend in the road and Tea's eyes widened.

"Oh nuts! They're headed for my caravan! Come on!"

The two of them ran up the path only to reach the bend and have three huntsclan warrior's attack them! One of them however hung back stringing a bow. Tea dodged the stroke of the first huntsmen and then ran him through the chest. David knocked aside his huntsclans stoke with his shield and then shoved his blade into the huntmen's rib cage.

At that moment there came the creaking of wood! David looked up just in time to se the huntsclan who had hung back to use his bow fire an arrow at him! Without thinking David snapped up his shield a caught the quivering shaft. Tea then slew the huntsmen with a slash to the neck.

"Hurry!" She shouted and they continued running down the path. They rounded another bend and could hear the sounds of fighting ahead.

At that moment Arrows whistled through the tree's and the two of them dove for cover! A pair of huntsclan archers were shooting at them! The couldn't fight back at their distance. David trust out his shield and rushed towards the first huntsman archer. Arrows stuck in his shield beore he brought his sword down on the Huntsman's neck. The huntsclan fell dead.

At that moment a blast of light sent by Tea hit the second huntsman and killed it. The two of them then rushed down the road. As they came around the bend they could see a small group of almost completely unarmed Disney trying to fight off almost a dozen huntsclan! Tea and David ran straight towards the battle!

"They're already among them!" Tea shouted.

"There are to many, they don't stand a chance!" David shouted

"We have to defend them!" Tea replied as they ran into the battle! David drew first blood with a fierce hack at a huntsclans chest! As it fell dead four more turned to face him growling, one was an archer, two swords men, and one bore the banner of Drake Darkstar. One of the archers hissed in anger.

"You'll pay for that scum!" It shouted before yanking back on it's creaking bow. David snapped up his shield just in time to stop the arrow! One of the swords men swung at him and he blocked the blow with his sword before countering by slashing at it's legs. It fell to ground and he stabbed it as it fell.

Suddenly he felt steel slash at his armor! He took a step back and slashed the other huntsmen swords men across the chest. Tea meanwhile hacked down two huntsmen with her strange arm mounted blade. The huntsmen stopped attacking the other Disney and moved to attack Tea and David!

The two were quickly having to take to huntmen at once but they were slowly taking them down.

David was just running an archer through when he was whacked to the ground! The huntmen with the Banner was stood over him ready to stab him with the black shaft! Before it could though David did a sweeping kick and brought the banner carrier to his knees before he stabbed it through the heart.

He rose to his feet as Tea took down the last huntsclan warrior. He smiled sheathing his sword as the leader of the caravan walked over to them. The leader was a youngwoman with dark hair (Mulan).

"Well these guys won't trouble you any longer," David said shifting his weight to keep from hurting his shoulder where the swords men had hit him. The Disney glanced at Tea.

"You have found him," she said interested. David frowned. "What?"

"It's nothing," Tea said quickly giving Mulan a glare. Mulan gave a sighed sheating the sword she had with her. "You should hasten to the mountain passes. We saw signs of recent battle there." She said.

Tea gave David a concerned look before running down the path. "Come Gondorian some may still survive," she shouted over her shoulder. David sighed before jogging after her.

The path was queit, no huntsmen attacked them as they made their way down the road. It was odd after the clamour of the battle now over and behind them. David felt now would be a good time to ask some questions.

"So… how long until we reach the mountain passes?" He asked.

"We should reach them by tomorrow if we stop for the night within a few miles…" she trailed off as there came sudden shouts ahead of them. David sighed and drew out his sword.

"What now?" He muttered.

The two of them ran forward until they reached several large rocks in a circle. In the midst were seven anime with black swords and scruffy clothes. They were surrounding two young women and one rather short person. The young women were similar in face but different other wise. One wore a pink shirt and jeans, the other wore all black.

The three of them were armed but only the short one had any sort of blade, in the form of two daggers. He had messy black hair, and a flame shaped scar over his left eye. He was dressed almost entirely in red.

"Well looky here lads," One of the anime cackled waving his sword threatingly. "Two little ladies and one Halfling."

"What'd you think we should do with 'em?" Another asked? "Rob 'em, rape 'em, and kill 'em?"

"Do it and I'll kick your ass so much you'll be feeling it in hell." The black haired woman said threateningly. The anime laughed.

"That's rich," said the first. "It's seven of us against three of you."

"Make that five on six!" David said stabbing one of the anime through the chest! The other anime drew back! Tea and David stood side by side with those that had previously been in danger for their lives. The leader of the anime drew out a second sword.

"At 'em lads!" He shouted charging forward! Before he took more than three steps the small warrior leapt forward and with two swift strike, the anime fell dead! Then before the ruffians could run the entire group hit them! The two women had staffs of similair make but of differing color. They raised their staffs! "Watery!" The one in pink shouted! "Windy!" The other shouted! A jet of water struck one of the ruffians and ropes of wind bound another! Immobilized the others easily dispatched them!

With in minutes they had finished off the last ruffian. The woman in pink wiped a trickle of sweat from her forehead. "Thanks for you help." She said with a smile.

"It wasn't any problem." David said sheathing his sword. "I'm David and this is Tea." He said giving the introductions."

"Name's Chibi," The young woman replied. She motioned to her companions. "This Xibchi," she motioned for the now bored looking woman, "and Zuko, a Nicktoon."

"Why did you introduce me last?" Zuko asked with a frown.

"Because you're the short one." Xibchi said without much of a care in her voice. Zuko glared at her.

"I am not short!" He snapped at her.

"Look all nicktoons are short. It's the damn straight truth," Xibchi replied.

"So where are you going?" Chibi said quickly trying to keep her friends from attacking each other.

"We're heading for the mountain passes." Tea replied. "We heard news of fighting up there."

"Need any help?" Chibi asked.

David shrugged. "The more the merrier."

"Great lets go then!" Chibi said pushing Zuko and Xibchi apart.

* * *

**Ranger24: Next time, David's group arrives at the mountains and finds one odd warrior. Read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3: Ranger of the north

**Ranger24: Liking the reviews, keep 'em coming and the chapters will follow faster.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Ranger of the north

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The next day our heroes were slowly making their way up through the cracked land at the base of the misty mountains. All of the while things got colder and colder. When they were finally hitting rough pathes the snow came slowly. Tiny flakes landing on David's armor, Xibchi and Tea's robes, and Zuko and Chibi's hair. Every now and again somebody had to shake the snowflakes off themselves.

As they made their way into a bowl in the hills and David heard a stone crack. He glanced up at the cliffs about them as a small stone tumbled down the side. He frowned and came to a halt; he thought he could see something drawing away from the cliff. Tea glanced back at him bringing everyone to a halt.

"What is it?" She asked walking up next to him. He shook his head. "It was probably nothing, just a stone falling from the cliffs."

"Rocks don't fall by themselves," Zuko said glancing up at the cliff that towered over him. Tea nodded.

"We should be on our guard. There might be trouble." She said. David sighed. "Does anywhere we go not have trouble?"

They continued on out of the bowl until they reached a narrow gap between the cliff s just large enough for them to pass through in single file. It wound up higher into the mountains until they finally reached the exit of the cliffs. They were at the edge of a ledge overlooking the rest of the misty mountains to the south.

Suddenly pointed at the center of the ledge.

"Look," she said. There on the ground was an anime dressed in green. He had a tattered and blood stained green cloak. Across his chest was a bandolier of throwing knives, at his side was a sword with a crescent moon shaped pommel. David and the others crept to some rocks near the edge of the ledge, close to the path for a better view. As they did a flight of crebian flew over as something or something's began making up the path on the other side.

"He doesn't look to good," David said noting the scratch on the anime's left sleeve and the bruise on his forehead. Then around the bend came two large hyena's! Silva dripped from their fangs, their fur was a matter grey with black spots, and their yellow eyes focused on the wounded anime before them.

"We have to help him!" David said drawing his sword!

Tea held up her hand. "Wait for the hyena's to approach!"

"They'll kill him!" David shot back.

The hyena's sniffed the air around them and barred their fangs ready to feast!

Then David leapt from cover and charged towards the hyena's!

"Hold on!" He shouted! The hyena's bellowed a challenge then ran to meet his charged! David then mentally kicked himself remembering rule number one about fighting cavalry. When on foot, never ever meet them head on in a charge. He braced himself for their charge!

But just as they passed the downed anime he leapt to his feet drawing out his sword! Blood sprayed from the hyena on his left as he removed the top of its skull! The second turned to face him but was to slow. The anime's sword passed right through its neck beheading the beast. The anime then gave a laugh. "Hello lovely's," he said as he turned to face them.

David blinked in surprise. "You're alive?"

"What am I supposed to be dead?" The anime replied wiping his sword on one of the dead hyena's fur. "I was hunting these bastards."

He turned back to them. "You should use the crows; they draw the hyena's in close. Next time ambush them instead of charging in like Leeroy Jenkins."

"Well who are you?" David asked as the others came up behind him.

"He is a Ranger of the North." Tea answered for the anime. The warrior smiled and nodded in respect to the Disney. "Well you can actually just call me Ranger. And you would be?"

"Tea, of lothlorein. Servant of Ginny lady of light."

"Names Chibi, and this is Xibchi."

"Yo." Xibchi said in bored tone.

"Zuko, nicktoon of…"

"The shrimps." Xibchi said cutting Zuko off. Zuko glowered at her.

"David, captain of the citadel guard of gondor." David said a hint of 'doubt in his voice. Everyone thus far they had meet dressed in such ragged clothes and looking like Ranger, who's dark brown hair hung nearly into eyes.

"How do we know we can trust you?" David said. Ranger seemed to take offence to this. "How do I know I can trust you? David of the citadel guard?"

Tea suddenly stepped between them. "Cool it both of you."

Ranger sighed. "Eh you're right. I don't blame you for not trusting me on first sight."

Everyone was silent, "Duh." Xibchi said before Chibi whacked her over the head.

"Well I do look kinda like a bum." Ranger said.

"And a backwoods tramp," Xibchi added before Chibi whacked her again.

"You can guess I get tired of such suspicion. And the only friend of got for miles, I've lost track of." Ranger said. Tea suddenly stepped forward readying her blade.

"Maybe we should finish this after we've dealt with the rest of the hyena's." She said.

"Rest of them?" Zuko said before turning around. Standing from the same path was another hyena growling and snarling at them. It gave a howl and from the passage behind them came two more hyena's. Then from the cliff above them came another hyena, they were surrounded!

Ranger sheathed his sword and drew out a bow knocking an arrow. A smirk crossed his face. "Well now we've got one hell of a party!" He shouted and then he fired as the hyena's charged them! Ranger's arrow caught the one ahead of them in the eye. David dodged the one from the cliffs charge and brought his sword down on its back snapping it like a twig!

Chibi and Zuko dove out the way of another hyena's charge but it knocked Xibchi to the ground! Before it could finish her off though Zuko slashed at the hyena's hind legs. It snarled turning to attack him but Chibi kicked it in the head. It yelped in pain before Zuko's dagger's went into the side of it's head!

Tea didn't need to dodge her hyena, she merely slashed it across the face with her blade before she slashed out the underside of it's throat! It collapsed dead and the fight was over. Ranger plucked his arrow out of the dead hyena, and with an already filthy rag wiped the gunk off the head.

"Not quite the fight I was looking for but the packs finished off." He said. David sheathed his sword.

"What were you saying about a missing friend?" David asked. Ranger glanced about them before speaking.

"It's better we get out of these mountains before we talk of this matter."

"But I need to get to lothlorein." Tea objected.

"Well you can't go this way. The red horn gate's snowed and blocked up. These small flakes? They're the left over's of one huge blizzard." Ranger countered. Tea sighed.

"Then how do we get over the mountains?" She asked.

Ranger smiled spinning his bow in his hands.

"That is something my friend can help with, if he's still alive."

**LOTRTALOTRTALOTRTALOTRTALOTRTALOTRTALOTRTALOTRTALOTRTALOTRTALOTRTALOTRTALOTRTA**

That night as they camped in a small clearing at the foot hills of the mountains they gathered around the fire trying to keep out the cold air of winter nights.

"Well are you going to tell us?" Zuko said waving his hand making the fire rise a little.

Ranger nodded. "It was two nights ago back in the mountains, my friend a Looney toon and I were on our way back over the mountains with a map that we'd found."

"A map to what?" David asked frowning.

"A secret entrance, to the ancient mines of Moria." Ranger said darkly.

Everyone shivered hearing that name. Ranger sighed.

"We were going to use the entrance to get inside and search the tunnels for his kin, one of his brothers had gone with Fowl Mouth's group into those mines, there hasn't been word from the mines in years. But things didn't go quite as planned."

"What happened?" Chibi asked. Ranger poked one of the logs in the fire with a stick.

"We were attacked on the mountain passes. Huntsclan, death eaters, and hyena's. Around twenty full told. They seemed surprised to see us." He gave a snort of laughter. "Didn't mean they wouldn't try to kill us. We fought them as hard as we could but their leader stole the map from me. My friend went after him just as blizzard and storm rolled in." He gave another sigh.

"I was buried up to my neck in snow and my friend I'd lost track of by the end of the storm, most of the survivor's had fled. But the one huntsclan was running down the mountain pass, with the map." He finished.

"So how do we find you're friend?" Chibi asked. Ranger smiled.

"We find the huntsclan. That took the map, my friend should be close by."

* * *

**Ranger24: Next stop the outskirts of moria. Read and review.**


	4. Chapter 4: Don't steal from ranger's

Chapter 4: Don't steal from rangers.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The group was making south across rocky lands south of the mountain passes. They were in a land of small pools and large trees. But still they were not at ease even though Ranger was leading them as straight a road as he could south. He'd already picked up the tracks of huntsclan and had assumed that the huntsmen they were looking for might be with the group they were currently following.

They arrived at another store house on the edge of a gulley and refilled their supplies. The crossed the bridge over the gulley and returned to the road. After about an hour they came upon a tall tree with a stair built along it's side.

"Okay why is there a staircase on that tree?" Chibi asked staring up along it.

"It's most likely an old Disney watch point. We'd best leave it though, I'd bet anything huntsclan will be drawn to this point like bugs to a lamp." Ranger said putting his foot on the stair.

"Oh come on we haven't seen any huntsclan for two days now!" Xibchi said. "I bet they've all gone back to whatever hole they crawled out of."

At that moment an arrow shot through the forest about the tree and stuck in it mere centimeters from Xibchi's face.

"Okay scratch that." She admitted before a second arrow nearly struck Zuko's head!

"Ambush!" David shouted ducking behind a boulder another arrow shot past. Then out of the tree's came a dozen huntsclan with swords and broad bladed axes! They stormed towards the heroesready for blood. Tea cut down one with a swift stroke of her sword! Ranger knocked to arrows to his bow string and shot two more through the throat. David hacked one down with sword and bashed another in the face with his shield. Zuko spun his blades and cut the legs out from under another. Chibi and Xibchi both summoned a blast of far which incenerated three more a piece.

But all of the while arrows whistled into the fight. One narrowly missed sticking in Chibi's arm. Another skipped off Tea's sword. A third lodged itself in David's shield. Ranger knocked another arrow and glanced at David as caught another arrow on his shield.

"David draw the archers fire!" Ranger shouted pulling back on the string.

"What?" David shot back confused.

"Just do it!" Ranger shouted again as another arrow slice through Xibchi's ponytail.

"You bastard!" She shouted waving her rod in the general direction of the arrows only to duck from a responding arrow.

David ran out of cover keeping his eyes opened for any arrows. One shot out of the tree's and he caught it on his shield. One second later Ranger fired his own arrow and there came a cry as a huntsmen toppled out of the tree's an arrow lodged in his chest. David gave a sigh of relief and everyone drew themselves out of cover. Xibchi went over to the fallen huntsmen.

"Not so tough now." She said giving it a kick.

Suddenly it's left hand grabbed her foot and it's other drew out a wicked knife! Before it could strike though an arrow flew from Ranger's bow and caught it in the throat. The huntsclan gave a gurgle as blood dripped from it's throat before it dropped the knife and Xibchi pulled her foot free of it's grip.

"Thanks." She muttered and Ranger nodded yanking his arrows out of the dead huntsclan.

David glanced at the bodies.

"Any of these the one we're looking for?" He asked. Ranger shook his head.

"No, he had a big black mace." Ranger replied.

They continued down the path until they reached a standing pool of water in the midst of which a Disney statue stood bearing a shield in it's hands and on that shield was a strong sword. David frowned and walked over to the statue.

Then suddenly arrows shot out from three sides and the cliffs above them! David was pinned to the ground now by the hemm of his coat. Chibi and Xibchi were like wise trapped. Zuko's shirt sleeve's were pinned against a small tree near the pool and Tea had been caught by the hemm of her skirt. From the cliffs emerged now, laughing, seventeen huntsclan warriors. Ten had bows, six had swords, the last bore a large black mace and had a limp in his left leg.

This last one stepped forward and stood before David.

"Well now look what we caught here lads. Three anime, a nicktoon, and what looks like a Disney." He growled.

"Doesn't the boss want any nicktoons brought to him alive sir?" Asked a huntsclan warrior.

Then David realized something. The huntsclan's count was one short. Where was Ranger?

"Yes he does now shut up and grab him, then finish off the rest." The leader said and the huntsclan laughed in delight. Several began heading straight for Zuko pulling out ropes. Others drew knives and moved to finish of the rest of the group!

Zuko struggled against the arrows pinning him to the rocks but the huntsclan who'd spoken second grabbed him by cheeks. His overly long finger nails dug into Zuko's scar.

"Go ahead, call for help." He said increasing the preasure on Zuko's cheeks his finger nails nearly cutting Zuko's skin.

"Nobody is gonna save you now." He said.

Suddenly an arrow flew through the air and stuck him in the spine! He gave a wailing shreick falling to the ground writhing in pain! Seconds later another huntsclan fell dead, an arrow lodged through the eye. The huntsclan tried to find cover but were caught in their own trap! Arrows continued to hail down from the cliffs and two more huntsclan fell.

The leader however rallied them together and they sent a shower of arrows at the spot the arrows had come from. Then a log came thundering down the cliff! Several huntsclan including the leader dove out of the way mere seconds before the log hit but six were caught in the falling logs path and crushed. Then two more arrows came in quick succession and two more fell dead into the pool!

Then over the cliff came Ranger sword drawn! He landed, and with a swift storke took down one huntsclan close by. The leader of the group snarled at the sight of Ranger.

"You!" He shouted infuriated. Ranger quickly cut down a second huntsclan who'd tried to challenge him.

"What? Surprised to see me?" He asked in mocking tones. Another huntsclan ran at him, grabbing the sword of one of his fallen companions, and casting aside his wooden shield. It made a pincer like stab at Ranger who back stepped and ran it through on his sword before flinging it into another with a great heave.

"Now it's just you and me, so hand give me back that map and I'll make your death as quick and painless as possible." Ranger said panting slightly. The leader bellowed his challenge and charged Ranger! With a great heave he brough the mace down to crush Ranger, but Ranger side stepped and the mace struck the ground with a dull thud.

He snarled and swung at Ranger again, who ducked under the stroke before striking the lame leg of the huntsclan. His opponent hollowed in pain dropping the mace and with a mighty two handed stroke beheaded the huntsclan warrior. Ranger quickly snatched a black leather bag and out of it pulled a small battered piece of paper.

"Bingo." He said a grin spreading across his face.

"Hey not that, we're in a rush but could you set us free now!" Xibchi shouted.

LOTRTALOTRTALOTRTALOTRTALOTRTALOTRTALOTRTALOTRTALOTRTALOTRTALOTRTALOTRTALOTRTA

"Are we there yet?" Xibchi asked?

"No." Ranger said.

"Are we there yet?" Chibi asked?

"No." Ranger said again.

"Are we there yet?" Both asked at the same time.

"NO!" Ranger shouted so loudly that everyone's ears rang for thirty seconds.

"Okay geeze." Xibchi muttered rubbing her throbbing ears. They had been walking all day through a boggy land. The trees were dark and over grown with moss like a plau5ge had scorched this land making it a swamp. They noticed however that they were slowfdghtthjly rising while Ranger navigated with the map. But after a half hour they came to a fork in the road.ff

"So which way do we go now?" Daivd asked glancing about. They had reached the edge of the woods and the mountains were before them again. Ranger seemed about to turn to the right when he suddenly bent to the ground.

"Look!" He shouted. "Tracks, and there fresh! Come on! Ranger shouted running down the path on the left. Everyone ran after him. They rounded a corner and came to a halt. There in a small bay in the cliffs was a white hedgehog wielding an iron battle axe.

"Hey TLsouldude! What's up?" Ranger shouted.

TLsouldude shrugged. "Oh the usual, I'm in trouble."

"With what?" Ranger asked.

"That." TL replied. At that moment out of a cave came a massive mountain troll with a spiked club. Everyone except TL, Ranger, Tea, and David just stared at the troll as it bellowed a challenge of battle!

"Damn. He's big." Xibchi said.

Zuko shrugged. "Welcome to my world."

"Less talking more killing!" TL shouted as it cornered him! He swung his axe at it's foor and it howled in pain! Ranger shot it in the arm with an arrow angering it! David rushed forward and slashed it's leg with his sword! It roared in pain covering its wound with its massive hand. It roared and swung its club at him but he ducked under the stroke before TL hacked his axe into its back!

The troll groaned in pain clutching at its wound before falling back. TL dove under the fork of it's legs just in time to avoid being flattened. TL brushed the dust of himself and then stood up to face Ranger. Then to everyone's surprise he socked Ranger in the face.

"That's for being late." He said as Ranger fell to the ground.

"Umm… Is he okay?" Chibi asked five seconds later when Ranger didn't get up.

"Oh yeah he's just out cold. One of you just has to drag him." TL said. It fell to David and Tea to carry Ranger as the group made their way back to the fork in the road.

Soon they took the road on the right from the fork and they were all properly introduced. Ranger was still out cold when they reached the edge of a dark lake. Then they saw a group of huntsclan standing near the opposite shore! On the other end were a group of Disney with drawn bows.

"Look." Shouted one of the huntsclan. "Disney prowl the shore."

"Prepare to fire!" Shouted the leader of the Disney. The huntsclan charged forward and the Disney leader shouted, "FIRE!"

Arrows whistled across the beach and several Huntsclan fell dead. The heroes ran to join the fight but they were only half way there when writhing tenticals leapt out of the water and grabbed onto the Disney and Huntsclan!

"Holy shit!" Chibi shouted.

"What is this thing?" One of the huntsclan shouted before he was pulled under along with the others! Blood rose from the water and then a massive creature rose up!

"OH SHIT!" Xibchi shouted!

"Quick to the boulders!" Tea shouted. They ran for cover behind some collapsed boulders by where the huntsclan had been. Xibchi, Chibi, and Zuko dragged Ranger behind cover while David, Tea, and TLsouldude hacked at any tentacles that came near! Many long fleshy tendrils flopped onto the ground but there were still to many.

At that moment Ranger groaned and sat up.

"What the hell happened?" He asked glancing about. Chibi shrugged.

"The usual, we're in trouble."

Ranger cursed and grabbed his bow and shot an arrow at the creature! The arrow struck it in the nostrils and it howled in agony! It rushed forward flailing it's tentacles!

"Get out of the way!" Ranger shouted as the creature slammed it's mighty tentacles against the stones and shattered them.

Suddenly a cave was revealed!

"It's revealed the passage into Moria!" Tea shouted and TL leapt towards the cave entrance as the creature drew back!

"Looney toons first!" He shouted before they all ran inside and the creature surged again smashing their exit.

Ranger24: That's the chapter. Really long and really violent. Next time serious crap starts flying.


	5. Chapter 5: Anyone got a torch?

**Ranger24: Sorry for the wait. Been really busy lately. Anyways here's the new chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Anyone got a torch?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Inside moria it was silent, dark, and hot. Everyone stood perfectly still until a torch suddenly came to life in Ranger's hand and Zuko bended.

"Stand aside Disney, a true warrior should be the first to look on…" He stepped forward and tripped over something in the dark.

"Ow! What the…?" He started but then he realized there were dozens of bodies lying all around them. All were tiny and Looney tunes, all shot with black arrows or killed with killing curses.

"Oh my god." He whispered.

Tea knelt down to the ground and examined the thick layer of dust on the ground.

"This battle was fought many years ago." She said.

"Then it's unlikely the gang Fowl mouth brought with him survived." Ranger said holding his bow in one hand, torch in the other.

"There has to be something left of my people's power here!" TL proclaimed clenching his fist.

Tea set a hand on his shoulder. "Then let me help you find it."

"Well whatever we do we'd better get a going." Ranger said tossing David a torch. Zuko ignited the torch and they started up the long flight of steps out of the chamber. They soon hit a bend and came down upon a stagnant pool in the midst of the chamber.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this place?" Chibi said shivering by the cold air around the lake.

"It's your imagination." Xibchi scoffed.

Then Xibchi set a foot in the water and a tentacle grabbed her by the ankle!

"OH SHIT!!" She shouted before she found herself dangling in the air!

Out of the water came the creature that had attacked them outside! It roared and bellowed flinging it's whip like tendrils all over the place! David hacked one of the tentacles off when it wrapped about his arm and Zuko burned another tentacle.

Suddenly Ranger drew out his sword!

"You know what ugly! Next time stay dead!" He shouted before jumping into the water! Seconds later Xibchi fell onto the stone floor and Ranger surfaced with the creature, his sword around it's mouth! He was laughing like a mad man as he yanked out a knife and stabbed it in the eye. The creature wailed in pain and dove again!

Twenty seconds later they surface again and Ranger was yanking it's teeth out one by one, while Ranger had his sword thrust in it's tounge. Everyone was having an anime sweat drop as they watched Ranger beat the living shit out of the creature.

Thirty seconds later Ranger came out of the water soaking wet and shivering while the creature fled away in the pool. He turned about and shock his fists at it while sheathing his sword.

"Yeah! You'd better run squidy! Come back again and I'll kicking you're fat blubbery ass!" Ranger shouted before he began to ring out his cloak.

**LOTRTALOTRTALOTRTALOTRTALOTRTALOTRTALOTRTALOTRTALOTRTALOTRTALOTRTALOTRTALOTRTA**

Hours later, after Ranger had changed his clothes and everyone had eaten, they made their way along many twisting passages to a massive open chamber. It was filled with massive mining machines and a massive pit underneath them. They stared down into it for almost an hour.

"Hey does anybody know where we're going?" Xibchi asked.

"Umm… General direction or actuall pathway?" Chibi asked.

"Actual pathway." Xibchi answered.

"Nope." Chibi replied.

"Don't look at me." Zuko said.

"Never been here before." Ranger said.

"Never been north before." David said.

"I normally go over the mountains." Tea said.

"Don't worry!" TLsouldude said standing up as tall as he could. "My ancestors lived and worked in these caves! We'll not be lost while I'm still breathing."

They made their was in a general northward direction and entered a dark cave. It had a foul smell about it and Ranger pulled a black cloth over his mouth while Tea, David, Chibi, and Xibichi pinched their noses.

"You still breathing?" Xibchi asked not hiding the sarcasm. TL scowled at her but at that moment there came a growl behind them. Out of the dark came three pale white hyenas, there eyes were so large that you couldn't have missed them with a halo 2 SMG from forty feet away.

The hyena's growled at them and charged them! TL swung his axe and took the top off the head of the leader! David cut down the second with his sword and Tea killed the last one with stroke to its legs.

"Thankfully yes." TLsouldude muttered.

**LOTRTALOTRTALOTRTALOTRTALOTRTALOTRTALOTRTALOTRTALOTRTALOTRTALOTRTALOTRTALOTRTA**

Hours later they were passing up a long stair case covered in bodies. On either side were small stone building's, most likely guard houses. Ranger was in front now as they'd found tracks in the dust.

"They defiantly passed this way." Ranger muttered.

"Who?" David asked curious.

"My guess is the company from the house of Mickey." Ranger said bringing them to a halt and sitting down on the steps.

"One of the reasons why I took us here the long way wasn't just to look for that huntsclan warrior but also to help clear the road for company. But judging from the signs they got here first." Ranger said.

"Could Sasuke have been with them?" David asked eager for news. Ranger shrugged.

"It's possible."

At that moment a burst of green light struck a stone near Ranger's hand!

"Ambush!" TL shouted and everyone ran for cover!

Out of the darkness leapt a dozen black robe and masked figures! They had swords, bows, and of course wands.

"Death Eaters!" Chibi shouted ducking a second killing curse.

TL suddenly leapt from cover and, with a shout, he brought his down into the shoulder of a Death Eater who fell dead! Another swung his sword at the hedgehog who side stepped and cut the Dark wizards legs out from under him. This distraction gave the others the chance to counter attack!

Ranger shot one in the throat! Lightning flashed from Chibi and Xibchi's staffs and killed two more. Zuko combined his fire bending with his sword work and slew three. David cut down one with a stroke of his sword, bashed one with his shield, and beheaded a third! Tea finished the last one with a graceful stroke of her sword.

TL yanked his axe out of the Death eater he'd killed before the counter attack.

"Well that was fun." He said brightly.

"We'd better keep going." Tea said.

The group ran up the rest of the steps and came to a large cross roads. Three separate passages extended about them. No tracks were on the floor so even Ranger couldn't tell them which was to go.

"There are signs of a camp." Ranger said noting the small bread crumbs on the floor. He rubbed the crumbs between his fingers. "We aren't far behind."

"Still it won't help us if we don't know which way to go." Tea said.

"Don't worry let me try my luck again!" TL said proudly heading down the corridor on the right hand side…

**LOTRTALOTRTALOTRTALOTRTALOTRTALOTRTALOTRTALOTRTALOTRTALOTRTALOTRTALOTRTALOTRTA**

"So we're all agreed that TL isn't playing guide anymore." Xibchi said wiping the sweat from her face.

"Agreed." Muttered everyone but a very grumpy TLsouldude.

They had gone deep now and were in a mining chamber that apparently had been the looney toons halting place. Why you ask? Oh I don't know maybe all of the LAVA!! There was a massive pool of boiling magma below them and they were sweating like dogs in the intense heat. Finally they collapsed to the ground in the midst of the chamber. On the far side was a massive stone archway, that no doubt was the way forward.

"We seriously need to get out of this hell hole." David whispered, his throat rather dry. He pulled out a water bottle, took a sip, and spat out the extremely hot liquid. He swore explosively. Then as if in answer their came a loud banging sound. Everyone looked up as a skeletal head without a body came falling out of a hole in the ceiling! Soon to follow was the armored body, a heavy chain, and a large bucket! They all clanged to the ground in the midst of their group.

"What the hell was that?" Zuko asked.

Then a voice came from above them, echoing down the shaft.

"Fool of a Turner, throw yourself in next time and rid us of our stupidty!" Came the voice.

"Okay correct me if I'm wrong but that sounded like Darkmagicainmon." Ranger said.

"And he said Turner, that means he's with Timmy Turner." Zuko said.

"Who?" David asked.

"A friend of mine, well more of accuantince." Zuko admitted.

Ranger crept over to the body and pulled something off it.

"Hello, look at this." He said holding up a small brass key.

Then there came the sound of mighty drums. Everyone was silent. Then there came the fell cries of the death eaters being summoned to war.

"Oh shit." Xibchi muttered.

Then there came a mighty roar behind them in the lava pit! Crawling out of it came a massive creature of fire and shadow!

"It's a balrog of Morgoth!" Tea shouted in fear!

The Balrogs were monsters of true fear. In the ancient days when the folk that David and Ranger belonged to, the ancient Anime, fought alongside the Disney of the elder days in great wars. That was a time when Madara the dark was merely a captain to a greater darkness. Balrogs had been some of the most feared servants of that ancient darkness. Few had ever lived through a battle with such monsters.

Then David stepped forward a determined look on his face.

"We have to beat off our fear and follow it!" He shouted drawing his sword as the balrog suddenly knocked out the scaffolding that held up the stairs to the exit.

"What now?" Ranger asked.

"We fight!" TL shouted raising his axe.

They suddenly realized they were surrounded by two dozen death eaters! Ranger yanked up his bow and shot one in the eye! David leapt forward and sank his sword into one more's chest. Zuko fire bended several bolts of fire into two more. Tea slashed the

throat of one with her sword then pushed another into the lava pits below them. Chibi and Xibchi summoned up gusts of wind that bound four of their enemies with cords of scorching air! Zuko quickly finished those bound off.

But TLsouldude ran into the thick of the death eaters and hacked down three with his axe! He bashed another one into the lava pits as a fifth tackled him! He got his axe around its neck and with a heave broke the neck. The rest charged him for they had a special hatred of TL's folk. Moria was theirs now, but here one warrior stood against that claim.

Before they could reach him one of Ranger's arrows hit one between the eyes! Then David ran forward bowling one over with his shield and hacking the arm off another! Zuko ran up behind David and finished off the knocked down death eater. David then slashed down another attacker and Ranger shot a fourth in the heart.

Then TL rejoined the battle with his axe! He hacked down one death eater, grabbed its fallen dagger and hurled it into the last death eater. They were safe for now.

"Okay now what?" Chibi asked.

"We head back to the juncture and try another path to get out." David shouted and the group ran back towards the juncture. Once there they went down the middle path and arrived in a large chamber with a curving wall towards the door on the far side. They ran through it and came upon a large chamber with a carven stone throne. But it had about a dozen death eaters inside one with a great spear and shield.

"Who dares?!" Exclaimed the spear wielder.

"I think I do dirt bag!" TL exclaimed running to meet the on rush of the captian.

The others battled with the fighters of the captains guard while TL battled the captain! The captian thrust his spear at TL who dove aside and hacked of the head of the spear! The captain flung his headless spear at TL who ducked it. The wooden shaft splintered against the stone walls of the chamber.

The captain swept out a broad sword and swung at TL who blocked it with the haft of his axe. Then he kicked its legs out from under it and brought his axe triumphantly down into the chest of his foe. By that time everyone else had dealt with the other death eaters. Ranger had a scratch on his left arm that was bleeding, but it was a shallow wound. That was about it in the way of injuries.

"Look here!" Tea said and they gathered about here. She was standing before a wooden podium where there was an old book. It was locked and old with age.

"Ranger, that key."

Ranger nodded bringing it out and handing it to her. She took it and unlocked it. The book suddenly flopped open to a page with only a single line of script on it.

"I think this is a way to the other end of moria." She said excitedly. "Eylo Eflien." She whispered.

"What's that?" David asked.

"I think it's a password but I can't find the door." Tea replied concerned.

Then TL laughed.

"You Disney can read our words, but you can't find our doors." TL said pulling the stone chair aside. There behind the throne was drawn a map leading back to the juncture to the left hand way, down that passage to a large room, and apparently a door hidden in a wall.

**LOTRTALOTRTALOTRTALOTRTALOTRTALOTRTALOTRTALOTRTALOTRTALOTRTALOTRTALOTRTALOTRTA**

They made their way back to the juncture and down the left hand path. It was dark and sloped downwards. The flame Zuko held was the only light as Ranger and David had lost their torches in all the fighting and confusion. Ranger had also bound up his wounded arm enough to stop the bleeding

Finally the arrived in a large sub chamber like another guard room. This time no Death eaters impeded them. Tea quickly found the wall in question and knelt down before it while everyone got ready for trouble.

"Eylo Eflien." Tea whispered.

The stone wall in front of them suddenly gave and they ran through the door hopeing to not come to late to help those they had heard above them.

* * *

**Ranger24: Well we're now nearly one third of the way through this story! It goes fast and kicks ass. Next time escape from moria! Read and review! **


	6. Chapter 6: Run AWAY!

**Ranger24: Finally! I managed to finish this damn chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Run away!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

They came to a large ruined room filled with the bodies of death eaters and one dead troll. Ranger gave a whistle.

"Looks like we missed one hell of a party." He said.

Suddenly a killing curse narrowly missed striking his left ear!

"Cover!" David shouted drawing his sword as a death eater came out of the shadows with a long sword! He swung at its legs and sent it sprawling to the floor dead! TL axed one more while everyone took cover behind fallen stones. Ranger launched a few arrows at the ambushers who fell dead.

Then the door they'd just come through burst open and the balrog stuck its head in! Then it unleashed a torrent of flames and burned anyone who hadn't taken cover. The fire lasted for about thirty seconds before the monster removed its head. Everyone stood up, Ranger stamping out several flames on his cloak.

"Well now what?" He asked.

"We get out of here." David replied.

They made their way out into an open chamber of pillars. Fires burned everywhere and the signs of a large group having been close by recently were clear.

"Well this guy isn't hard to track." Ranger commented.

"I'll take point!" TL said stepping forward but Xibchi yanked him back.

"Oh no! This time I'm in front." She said remembering the last time TL got them lost.

**LOTRTALOTRTALOTRTALOTRTALOTRTALOTRTALOTRTALOTRTALOTRTALOTRTALOTRTALOTRTALOTRTA **

"Yeah you know what next time let's have Ranger take point we never get lost when that happens." Chibi said as everyone backed up into a circle. The whole group was surrounded by massive roaring trolls! Four of them! Ranger pulled back on his bow two arrows knocked.

"Any idea's?" He hissed to David.

"Okay… Umm… Zuko, Chibi, and Xibchi take the one on the right. TL and you'll take the one on the left. Me and Tea have got the one right in front of me." David said rasing his shield.

"What about the other one?" Tea whispered.

"We all avoid that one, and then we kill it." David replied.

"Got it." Chibi whispered.

"Piece of cake." Ranger said drawing back on the string of his bow.

"Bring it on." TLsouldude said raising his axe.

"Let's do this." Zuko said spinning his daggers.

Then they broke the circle and charged! Ranger launched his two arrows which shot the troll in the shoulder and cheek. TL ran at the wounded troll and dealt a wounding stroke to it's legs! It stumbled over and TL brought his axe down on the trolls back. This made it flail about trying to attack them. Ranger however sent an arrow to its crotch which made the troll bend over wincing. Then TL brought his axe down on the troll's neck. One troll down.

Tea and David tried to keep out of range of their trolls club strokes. They struck whenever they could wounding the troll. Eventually they managed to bring it down after stabbing and slashing it about forty times!

Chibi, Xibichi, and Zuko had probably the most trouble. They were out sized but hopefully not out gunned. Chibi summoned a blast of air which knocked the troll off balance. Xibchi sent a blast of energy into its stomach making it howl in pain. Then Zuko ran at it, swords flashing! He stabbed it in the foot and it howled in pain. The troll swung its club wildly and Zuko thrust his blade into its stomach. The troll stumbled back and fell down dead.

David whipped his sword's blade on the loin cloth of a dead troll.

"So what's next?" He asked.

At that moment the wall next to them burst apart and through it came! The giant minotaur from God of war?

"Hey! I thought Minotaurs were the urk-hia!" Chibi said breaking the fourth wall.

"Yeah but this boss battle is too good to pass up!" Ranger shouted knocking an arrow!

The Minotaur roared and charged! Ranger released his arrow and caught it in the shoulder! The Minotaur howled in pain but continued on its charge! It swung a mighty fist down on Ranger who rolled out of the way just in time!

David sprang forward and with his sword cut off the Minotaur's massive hand! It roared in agony raising its bloody stump. Tea ran it's legs and slashed it repeatedly. It swated at her with its massive fist and hit home. Tea was thrown across the stone floor where she crashed in a crumpled heap forty feet away!

"Tea!" David shouted running to help her!

TLsouldude sent a blast of red lightning at the Minotaur and it howled in pain from the blasts. Ranger kept shooting at it while Chibi, Xibchi, and Zuko kept their distance.

"What do we do?" Zuko shouted jumping out of the way of the Minotaurs charges.

"Use your head!" Xibchi shouted, an evil glint in her eyes…

Fifty seconds later…

"THIS ISN'T WHAT I HAD IN MIND!!!!" Zuko shouted as Xibchi loaded Zuko onto Ranger's bow.

"Just hold still and stay straight." She growled.

"Ready?" Chibi asked while TLsouldude dove out of the way of the minotaur's next charge.

"No!" Zuko shouted.

"FIRE!!" Xibchi shouted releasing the string!

Zuko screamed as he sailed thrown the air bringing his sword out in front of him. He passed right through the Minotaur's heart and came clean out the other side! And kept going. The minotaur moaned and collapsed dead. Ranger rushed over to the body and in a flash of silver the Minotaur transformed into a massive mattock. Ranger tossed it to TLsouldude who slung his axe over his shoulder.

Xibchi stared out into the distance trying to see Zuko.

"Ummm… He went really far."

"Well go get him." Ranger said snatching his bow back from her.

"You'r joking aren't…" Xibchi said before she found Ranger's sword at the base of her throat.

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Ranger asked.

"Point that thing somewhere else!" Xibchi snapped shoving the sword away. Ranger however put it back to her throat.

"Now." Ranger said flatly.

Xibchi groaned and grabbed Chibi by the wrist.

"Come on." She growled.

"What're you dragging me along for?" Chibi asked.

"Because I might need some back up."

"We'll see you at the bridge in a half hour or we're leaving without you." Ranger said.

David and Tea walked over as Chibi and Xibchi walked away.

"Now where to?" David asked.

"We have to get to the bridge of Kazad-dum." TLsouldude said hefting his new mattock.

"I'll take point," Ranger said and as a group they ran across the chamber as fast as their tried legs could carry them.

**LOTRTALOTRTALOTRTALOTRTALOTRTALOTRTALOTRTALOTRTALOTRTALOTRTALOTRTALOTRTALOTRTA **

Minutes later they were running down a passage until they came to a fork in the road.

"Which way do we go?" David asked.

Suddenly an arrow shot from the left hand route and narrowly missed Tea. Ranger whirled about, two arrows on the bow string! He fired off the arrows and the caught the perpetrator and another Death eater in the throat! On the left hand path were about a dozen death eaters, well ten since Ranger just shot two of them.

Tlsouldude hurled his axe into one and it fell dead. The others turned and fled. Ranger and Tlsouldude ran after them, Tl grabbing the axe he'd thrown and Ranger ripping the arrows out of his dead enemies!

"Get to the bridge!" Ranger shouted over his shoulder.

"Wait where are you going! Come back!" David shouted but the two of them ran around a corner. Tea sighed.

"They certainly have courage." Tea muttered.

"Just hope it doesn't get them killed, come on." David said and the two of them ran down the right hand path.

Meanwhile Ranger and Tlsouldude kept chasing the death eaters. Ranger began to pull ahead and Tl put on the steam. They both began a war whoop style yell as the ekpt chasing the death eaters.

Then they rounded a corner and they both came to a halt eyes becoming as large as dinner plates before they both screamed. Standing before them were roughly forty death eaters! The death eaters Raised bow and wand but before they could attack Ranger fired off an arrow which caught the closest death eater in the throat making it stumble back in surprise.

Then they both whirled around and ran for their lives and death eaters ran after them sending arrows and killing curses flying at them!

Back with David and Tea, the two of them ran out into a vast open chamber filled with a lava floor and massive stone stair cases.

"Come on!" Tea said starting down the stairs only for it to give way underneath her!

Just in time David grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her up.

To his surprise she kissed him.

"Thanks." She said before heading back up the stair. David stood there for a moment before he spoke in a confused voice.

"What just happened?"

**LOTRTALOTRTALOTRTALOTRTALOTRTALOTRTALOTRTALOTRTALOTRTALOTRTALOTRTALOTRTALOTRTA**

Meanwhile Ranger and TLsouldude ran as fast as they could as more than forty death eaters pursued them. They were rapidly coming up on what appeared to be the gate to another chamber.

"Close the gate!" A death eater in the back shouted and the gate's rapidly began to close.

"GO!" Ranger shouted as Tlsouldude put on the speed and dove through the gate. Ranger spun around and fired one more arrow before diving under the lowered portcullis nearly getting his cloak caught on the metal spikes.

The death eaters reached the gate firing a few killing curses and arrows but the two had escaped.

"Open the gate! Open the gate!" Shouted the same death eater.

Another death eater, who controlled the gate glanced down from the stone window above the gate.

"Make up your mind damnit!"

**LOTRTALOTRTALOTRTALOTRTALOTRTALOTRTALOTRTALOTRTALOTRTALOTRTALOTRTALOTRTALOTRTA**

About ten minutes later are heroes finally ran into each other again. Zuko was covered in blood and furious at Xibchi, who was annoyed at Ranger, who in equally annoyed tones pointed out she was the one who had used Zuko as Nicktoon torpedo.

They soon arrived at the bridge only to find a terrifying sight! Darkmagicainmon the wizard was battling it out with the Balrog!

"The wizard faces the Balrog!" Tea shouted.

"We have to help him! Come on!" David shouted drawing his sword.

Two minutes thirty seconds later…

Xibchi was thrown against a stone pillar and fell the ground out cold. The heroes were attacking the Balrog from behind, but even there it was deadly. David charged at it trying to strike at its massive legs only to be smashed back by the swing of its massive tail. He slammed into the floor rolled a few feet and groaned. Ranger fired an arrow but it burned into a crisp under the balrog's heat. Tea summoned up a blast of water which crashed into the balrog but it swung back a massive flaming whip and sent her flying back. TLsouldude didn't even bother trying anything.

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" Came a shout from the other side of the Balrog and a loud bang. The Balrog took a step back and then pressed forward, only for the bridge ot give we beneath it! The still on their feet members of the party watched as it fell down into the gap. A weary Darkmagicainmon was briefly visible turning around when the whip wrapped around his legs and yanked him down.

"Darkmagicainmon." Ranger whispered.

Half a second later DM fell down into the chasam.

* * *

**Ranger24: And that's the chapter. Next time things speed up a bit again. Read and review.**


End file.
